MadMax
by MikeElevenFan
Summary: Leaving her dad behind in Cali wasn't the only reason Max was mad. She's also mad about her asshole of a step brother. What if Billy didn't just break things when he was mad that she disobeyed him? What if he broke her instead? Warning: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Cursing. This is a Max- Stranger Things fanfiction. If you haven't seen season 2, Max and Billy are new characters.
1. All About Control

**Leaving her dad behind in Cali wasn't the only reason Max was mad. She's also mad about her asshole of a step brother. What if Billy didn't just break things when he was mad that she disobeyed him? What if he broke her instead? Warning: Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Cursing.**

 **Set after they closed the gate but before the snowball dance.**

 **Chapter one: All about control**

After Max got home that night, things weren't in the clear for her. Even if she did stand up to her asshole brother, it was badass. However, Billy was still very pissed off and Billy wasn't going to be taken down that easy. Especially by a dumb little girl that came in making his life worse. Not on his watch.

Billy stood in his room in front of his mirror, looking at his whip that laid in the palm of his hands. He hadn't needed to use it in a long time. But what bratty Maxine needed was a good old fashion lesson. She was getting what she deserved. No one, absolutely, No one, defies him or disrespects him.

Billy was the type where either he got his way or nobody was gonna be happy at all. Oh yeah, bet it was whoopin time. That'll show Max not to disobey him. He was gonna have to step up his game though, if she was going to continue to disobey him. He's going to have to show her that he's not messing around. That he's in charge.

In a sinister way, he smirked at his mirror and turned to walk out his room. Billy invited himself into Max's room as usual.

"So you think you can continue to disobey me and get away with it?" Billy asks, "You're more stupid than I thought." He adds, stepping further into her room.

Max looked up from the book she was reading. "Me? Stupid? Have you met you yet? Now get out of my room, asshole." Max demands, standing up off her bed.

"NO. I'm in control now. You've disobeyed me too many times. Humiliated me in front of your friends. Got me into trouble with my dad. That's not gonna happen anymore. I'm gonna teach you not to defy me anymore. Not only can I break things, but I can break you too. And believe me, I will break you." Billy promises, determined he revealed his belt whip. Something Max was very familiar with. After all he's used it before on her. Max paled seeing the belt as he chuckled wickedly. He enjoyed using her fear to control her.

"You… you don't have to use that thing, you know? We can just be done and what happened tonight won't happen again." Max insists, quivering in fear. She sat down on her bed scooting further away back from him.

Billy wrapped the belt around his hand a bit, to show how serious he was. He continued to advance towards her. "Oh, we're not done yet, little pest. I'm only getting started. You better not make a sound." He threatened. He began to whip his belt on her.

Max pursed her lips tightly to keep herself from screeching at each hit. It only got worse from there. After her whipping, she yanked off her bed. Billy flipped her around pushing her forward onto the bed. He climbed on to of her, putting his weight on her so she could hardly move. He kept her right arm behind her back. He proceeded by placing his elbow in the middle of her forearm.

"What are you doing?!" Max asks freaked out, she squirmed slightly under him. She wanted to get away from him.

"Hold still and shut that mouth bitch." Billy used his other hand to shove her face in the blankets. Finally, he pulled her right hand back before he lifted her arm up a bit so he could push his elbow in her forearm. He pushed into it till he heard bones snap. He finally got off of her. Max screamed and cried into her blankets, so they were muffled. The damage he wanted was done/ He got his way.

"Not a single damn word to anyone. Not even to your dorky friends." Billy warned before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind him.


	2. Friends Don't Lie

**Max goes back to school after she has surgery for her arm and Eleven is convinced that something else happened other than a skateboarding accident.**

 **Ps. To the guest that reviewed yesterday, I'm sorry that you don't like story, but not all stories have to follow story lines in the show. This is a slight AU and this is why I put warnings. It was going to be different then the show. That's what a fan fic is. This is mainly a Max centered Fic.**

 **Chapter two: Friends Don't Lie.**

Max couldn't hide her broken arm for very long. The next morning, her mother caught Max trying (failing) to wrap up her arm to hide the swelling. But it was too hard to hide the agonizing pain. Her mother insisted taking her to the ER seeing that she couldn't go to school with an injured arm. At least, not until it was properly taken care of.

When Max was asked about what happened, she couldn't tell the truth. It was a good thing she was a good liar. So Max claimed she had a really bad fall with her skateboard the night before. She lied saying she didn't tell her mother anything about it because she was embarrassed. After all, she had been skateboarding for a couple of years.

Thankfully, they believed her little lies. However, she was grounded from skateboarding at least until her arm was fully healed. She couldn't help but cry. Not just because of the god awful pain, but because something she loved was being taken away from her. She had x-rays taken, her arm was indeed broke. So bad that she even needed surgery to connect the bones in the right place so it could heal properly.

Max didn't have a clue how she was going to explain this to her friends. Were they even going to believe her? Max realized she was going to have to break one of their rules. Friends don't lie. But they couldn't find out the real truth. Billy would kill her.

Max was so frustrated and upset. She just wanted everything to be done and over with. She wanted to forget this whole thing happened and get back to school. But things weren't going to get back to normal. Things were far from normal. It wasn't going to be normal as long as Billy continued to abuse Max.

Three days later

After the surgery, Max didn't go to school for two day. She got her arm in a cast and was put on bed rest for a little bit to recover. The third day of staying home, Max couldn't handle another second being stuck in her room. She insisted that she was feeling better and that if she were too ever feel any pain during school, she would see the nurse.

That following Monday, Max was back at school. Max stood at her locker only grabbing a couple books. Lucas came up behind her, followed by; Mike, Will, Eleven and Dustin. They all had a card they pitched in and signed for her.

"Welcome back, Max." Lucas greeted her, surprising her with the card. Max turned around to see the group.

"Oh hey, thanks." Max smiled slightly. It was nice to see her friends again.

"We heard what happened, and got you a get well card. How come you didn't want to see us?" Lucas asked. "We came to visit you at your house but your mom said you didn't want to see anyone." He said handing her the card.

"I… I just felt embarrassed and I also just wanted to well rested after the surgery I had." Max explained. When really, she just didn't want Billy to ruin their visit.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be ashamed. Especially around us. Skateboard accidents happen all the time." Lucas said. He handed her the card.

"We all signed the card and pitched into it. We thought it would help make you feel better and show we were about you." Dustin said with his goofy grin.

Max looked at the card, reading it. She smiled slight looking up at the group. "Thanks, you guys. It does make me feel better." Max let Lucas side hug her.

In the meantime while they all caught up, Eleven pulled Mike away from the group.

"What's wrong, El?" Mike asked concerned.

"You know how friends don't lie, right?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Mike nodded.

"I think Max is lying about falling off her skateboard." Eleven accused.

"El, that's a big accusation to make. It's what her mom and brother told us. Plus, even though she's a great skateboarder, she's fallen off of it before in front of me before. So she's could've had accidents on it before. And Lucas even said accidents like that can happen." Mike explained.

"She fell off the skateboard in front of you that one time because I made her fall off." El said.

"That doesn't make sense, you weren't even there." Mike said confused.

"I was but that's a story for another time." Eleven replied.

"So, you're suggesting that someone hurt her and that's why she's lying about her arm?" Mike asked, trying to understand.

Eleven nodded.

Mike didn't think Max was lying about the accident. Max knew the friends don't lie rule. She wouldn't break it after just joining their group. That's what he told El. However, he thought about it. Would Max really lie about her arm? He wasn't sure. He guessed they would have to keep an eye on Max for any changes. Eleven was rarely wrong, in his opinion.

They watched their friends catch up with Max. None of who looked concerned. What Eleven said made him wonder if Max was hiding behind a mask. He wondered if there was something Max didn't want them to know and that's the real reason why she avoided their visits. He would have to wait and find out.


	3. Stalker, Lucas

**Update: In this chapter, Billy sends Lucas out to see how Max is after the nurse. His reason to make sure Max didn't tell the nurse the real reason what happened to her arm. But Lucas doesn't know that, he just know he's checking on Max because he cares about her. (Lame Summary I know)**

 **Advertisement: For those who roleplay this is for you, I'm looking for roleplayers for my Stranger Things rp forum. I am welcoming new members! So far it's active :) forum/Stranger-Things/207133/**

 **Ps. When I put** _Stranger Things_ **It's a line break**

 **Here's the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Stalker, Lucas.**

It was an eventful day for Max. Especially, since it was her first day back at school after missing a few days. Lucas even offered to carry Max's books for her to all her classes.

Max thought it was really sweet of him, as no guys have ever done that for her before. She just hoped Billy wouldn't find out or get mad that she was still hanging out with him. She didn't understand why Billy didn't like Lucas. There was nothing bad about the kid.

Maybe it was Billy's weird way of protecting her and not wanting her to get hurt. But the second Max thought about that, she highly doubted it. If he cared about her, he wouldn't have hurt her.

Max didn't realize that class was over and she was just sitting at her desk. Her eyes were a little blurry with tears. She blinked, dropping a couple tears to clear her vision. Then Max noticed her group of friends staring at her.

"You okay, Max? Are you in pain?" Lucas asked worried. Everybody looked concerned.

Max just blinked again, "Yes. I'm going to the nurse." She said softly, grabbing her bag, putting it on her shoulder. She got up and started walking towards the door to leave.

"You want me or someone to come with you?" Lucas asked.

"No." Max answered not looking back. Eleven gave Mike a look, as if to say something wasn't right.

 _Stranger Things_

Billy couldn't keep an eye on Max to hear what Max says to her friends. So he had a friend do it for him. If she were to give any signs about what really happened to her arm, she was in for it when they get home. If she didn't then as a reward, he'd leave her alone. Like, a little break.

He heard that she was still hanging out with that sinclaire kid. But what really bothered him, was he heard she was going to the nurses office. He hoped she wouldn't say anything about what happened. Hoping she'd continue using the lie she's been using. The one thing she was smart about, lying.

Billy approached Lucas before class. "You wanna chance to be around Max without making me pissed off?" He asked. Even just talking to Lucas irritated him.

"Uh yeah." Lucas agreed.

"Find out what she said to the nurse and report it to me. If you don't, Max will be banned from seeing you again. Got it?!" Billy ordered.

That should've raised red flags to Lucas but he just assumed that Billy was being an asshole again. Lucas nodded. "Okay, okay!" He said. "Where do I report back too?"

"Here after class." Billy said.

Lucas nodded again. He'd do it for Max's sake. If Billy wasn't threatening there friendship and it wasn't the fact that he was concerned about her, he would've gone to class. Lucas got to the nurses office just as Max was walking out. She noticed him.

"Hey, Stalker." Max greeted.

"Hey, how's the arm feeling? I brought your books, you left them in class." Lucas said, smiling.

"Oh, the nurse just gave me some pain medicine so my arm will be fine soon. Thanks for taking my books with you. I completely forgot that I left them there. Walk me to class?" Max asked.

"Of course." Lucas nodded.

They started to walk to her next class. Lucas carried on the conversation.

"So does the nurse know what happened to your arm too?" Lucas asked, as if it was a casual question.

"That I broke my arm from a skateboard crash? Yes. Just like everyone else knows, Stalker." Max answered.

"Okay. So, is surgery as scary as it seems?" Lucas asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't really think about it much. When it happened, I was put to sleep. I didn't feel any pain." Max shrugged her shoulders.

Lucas nodded. He wasn't sure what else to say next. But he knew he needed to get to class soon. Finally, they arrived to her class and Lucas handed her books to her.

"You gonna be okay?" Lucas asked.

Max smiled warmly. "I'll be fine, stalker. Go on to class, I'll see you later." Max insisted.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Lucas smiled. They parted their own ways.

 **Apologies for it being shorter then the other chapters. It's all I could come up with for a chapter 3.**


	4. Quick update

Hey Guys, sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been busy but I did write a chapter 4 and when it's posted, this will be deleted. I have some of it typed but it's not done yet. Hoping by the end of the week, I will have it up.

To the guest reviewer who reviewed on November 9th: She may have never been abused in the show by Billy and he's been seen as aggressive but that's what gave me the idea to write this story. It's just fiction, I'm not basing it off as real facts in the show, this is why it's fanfiction. But thank you for your review and for reading.


End file.
